mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
WAKEYrko
'WAKEYrko, The Lord of Leek ' WP (born 21 July 2015) is a Liberal Democrat Lord and Deputy General-Secretary of the Co-operative Party. He was Labour's Deputy Leader and both Secretary and Shadow Secretary of State for Work and Pensions. He is the Chief Operating Officer and Owner of the Times Group. Political Career WAKEYrko joined the Model House of Commons on the 21st July 2015, and joined the Labour Party a few days later. Within the first 2-3 weeks of WAKEYrko's involvement in the Model House of Commons he was elected as the National Executive Committee's Non-Parliamentarian Representative, with a majority of 14-2. He set-up many Polls and Surveys to determine key issues within the Party, and was soon appointed as a Junior Whip and a Minister of State for Disabilities. On the 16th November 2015 WAKEYrko was elected as the MP for the East of England, and has maintained an impeccable voting record since. Just shortly after leaving the National Executive Committee Non-Parliamentarian Representative Position, WAKEYrko enrolled himself for the National Executive Committee Parliamentarian Representative, and was Duly elected to this Position by a vote of 14-9 against NicholasNSC2. WAKEYrko throughout his Political Career has always supported Cooperative Politics, and has been a front running ambassador for the Party, being elected as the Deputy General Secretary of the Party on the 24th December 2015. After serving as the Campaign Chief for ElliottC99 in the Early Stages of Leadership Tensions, WAKEYrko left due to the array of accusations and claims that had come out to the detriment of ElliottC99, and on the 23 December 2015 WAKEYrko publically announced his Labour Leadership Contention on MHOCPress, before later withdrawing his candidacy and acting as an Administrative Role within debates, polling and leading National Executive Committee preparations for the elections. WAKEYrko also prepared to launch a campaign in the election of the replacement of RachelChamberlain as Labour Leader, but once again stepped down in favour of not running. He also stood for Labour Deputy Leader, which saw him come the non-elected Runner-up, with dynamic_12 and akc8 taking the positions. At the 5th General Election he ran as a candidate for the Labour Party in Thames Valley, but lost out to Spindleton. Instead, he occupied a National Seat for the Labour Party. WAKEYrko is also a Member of the Pirate Cross-Parliamentary Grouping, after the Party's fall in Mid-December 2015, and the Conflict and Anti-Corruption Advisor to the Global Aid Bureau. On the 8th April 2016, as the opportunity arose, WAKEYrko moved to the House of Lords and became the Rt. Honourable Baron Brown Willy, after swapping his MP seat with pokeplun. WAKEYrko cited a 'change of pace' as the reason for the move, as well as reasons for representing Labour in the face of the Obstructionists. He later became the Labour Leader in the House of Lords under the AlmightyWibble Leadership. During the Labour Leadership collapse at the end of June, AlmightyWibble resigned, removing the Deputy Leaders from power with him. At the upcoming election, WAKEYrko was elected Deputy Leader alongside nonprehension, with a new Leader in the form of dynamic_12 - an advocate of the far-left Red Labour faction. Several internal struggles, including Dynamic_12's attempt to split the Party into a Socialist Party and a Social Democrat Party were left unheeded to WAKEYrko, who was absent during this period for personal reasons. He states himself that he "did not hold Dynamic to account", and it took 15 days for him to displace Dynamic_12 and force his resignation. WAKEYrko then resigned, taking all blame for the situation, and shortly after moved to the Liberal Democrats. WAKEYrko still to this day says he cannot return to Labour due to him "not being able to forgive himself. Shortly after moving to the Liberal Democrats, Lords reform occurred and he was subsequently stripped of his Party Lordship, losing his peerage as the Baron of Brown Willy. On the 19 September 2016, he was reappointed a Probationary Peerage, and he redeclared his title to the Lord of Leek. Press Career WAKEYrko was a member of The Sun Newspaper on MHOC, and has undertook many interviews, inquests and inquiries on behalf of the paper. Since the Paper specialised in leaks, WAKEYrko decided to drop back from any contributions to Labour internal affairs, and instead writing many articles about the Vanguard. He also was a regular contributor to many Indie Papers, as well as the now deceased Model World News Network (MWNN). During December 2015, WAKEYrko, joined by thechattyshow, thatthinginthecorner, HaveADream and akc8, raised a significant money for Charity, raising nearly £400 for Cystic Fibrosis Trust, Medecins Sans Frontieres and Help for Heroes. WAKEYrko managed VICE UK and was the Chief Operating Officer of VICE's Executive Board. After a fracas between the CEO idrisbk and himself, WAKEYrko and the entire of the VICE staff left and established the Model Times; one of the few organisations that operates regularly and globally. The Model Times has for a long time been the sole aim of WAKEYrko,and his management of it lead it to operating in over 7 countries, producing over 450 articles in 170 days. On the 1 July 2016, WAKEYrko was appointed a founding Fellowship of the Royal Press Society for his Services to the Press both Foreign and Domestic - the highest honour in journalism worldwide.